From the Shade into the War V "Painful Truth!"
Prolog: 'D'ark M saß an einem Tisch und aß ein Stück Kuchen. plötzlich blieb ihm der Bissen im Hals stecken. Der andere Matoro war wieder da. Dark M schlang den Rest der Bachware hinunter und bezahlte die Rechnung. Dann huschte er zwischen den Häusern davon. Er war sich sicher das der andere Matoro ihn verfolgte und tatsächlich, in einer anderen Ecke der Gasse tauchte er wieder auf. Dark M wurde wütend, gerade jetzt wo er seinem großen Plan so verdammt nah gekommen war, mischte sich dieser Matoro ein. Dark M kletterte die Feuerleiter eines Hauses hinauf und setzte seinen Weg über die Dächer fort. Von dem anderen Matoro fehlte wieder jede Spur. Dark M fühlte sich wieder etwas sicherer. Er musste das Wasserkraftwerk erreichen bevor er ein weiteres Mal dem anderen Matoro über den Weg lief. Er blickte auf die Kreuzung und erkannte den anderen Matoro der jetzt auf einem Destralbike saß. Dark M war sich jetzt sicher. Während der andere die Straßen absuchen würde könnte er endlich die letzten Teile seinen großen Plans in die Tat umsetzen. 'D'er Toa nahm die Magnethbahn und stieg nahe des Wasserkraftwerkes wieder aus. Das Gebäude war eine große Fabrik mit etlichen Pumpanlagen und anderen Meßvorichtungen. Obwohl die Anlage hier errichtet war, versorgte sie einen anderen Stadt, die Stadt die Dark M sich als Ziel ausgesucht hatte. Die Stadt war das Herz des westlichen Kontinents. Wenn er diesem Herz den Stoß versetzen konnte brach die Verwaltung "der Organismus" des Westlichen Kontinents zusammen. Dark Ms Plan traf die, die es auch wirklich verdienten. In den Tagen die er auf dem westlichen Kontinent verbracht hatte, hatte er den Adel so richtig Hassen gelehrnt. Er konnte es kaum mehr erwarten die Monarchie des Kontinents auszulöschen. Mit allem was sie besaßen, mit all ihrer aroganten Ignoranz. Er würde allen Zeigen das Macht und Reichtum nicht unverwundbar machen. Und das auf die denkbar schmerzhafteste Art und Weise. 'D'ie Nacht brach herrein und somit die akute Phase des Toa. Er schließ durch die Eingangshalle in das Bauwerk. Vor ihm taten sich die Schalter und Kontrollstellen auf. Für einen Wissenden wie ihn gefährlicher als ein Schwert oder eine Rakete. Dark M schritt auf eine Schalterstation zu die den besagten Stadteil darstellte. Er musste kurz überlegen, aber dann schnellte seine Hand nach vorne. Seine Finger tanzten über die Tastaturen und Hebel wurden umgestellt. Wieder um wieder bis der Bildschirm über ihm die gewünschten Einstellungen bestätigte. Nun war alles getan was getan werden musste. Dark M schlich über den gleichen Weg wie er gekommen war wieder aus dem Wasserkraftwerk. Doch dafor wurde er bereits erwartet. Der andere Matoro hatte ihn erneut gefunden. "Nun ist es wohl soweit!" sprach Dark M, "sich ein weiteres Mal zu messen!" "So ist es!" antwortete Matoro Renui und lächelte finster, "nun wird es keine Gnade geben!" Matoro against Matoro 'D'ie beiden Toa standen sich gegenüber, keiner sprach ein Wort und ihre Augen ließen nicht von einander ab. Dark M´s Finger zitterte am Abzug seiner Pistole. Der Matoro Klon zeigte keinerleih Gefühle und wirkt jetzt wie ein Roboter. Die Pistole hob sich und eine Reihe von Schüssen löste sich. Der Klon wich allen aus und rollte in eine neue Position. Jetzt eröffnete er das Feuer. Vor den verdutzen Augen Dark M´s schossen die zwölf Raketen in die Luft. So das sich der Toa wieder auf den Klon fiksierte. Er riß seine Pistole erneut hoch und zielte auf die Kanohi des Klons. Der Finger zugte und ein Plasmakern suchte sein Ziel. Der Klon duckte sich erneut weg doch schnitt ihm der Plasmakern eine Narbe in die Maske. Der Klon schrie nicht auch als im silberndes Protoplasma aus der Wunde lief, die Kanohi war dem nach eine Organische Kanohi. Doch in der gleichen Sekunde jagden zwölf Raketen von allen Seiten auf Dark M zu. Dieser Schluckte und ging in die einzige brauchbare Verteidigungsstellung. 'S'taub und umher fliegende Steinsplitter verschlangen Dark M. Welcher sich immer wieder versuchte durch Eiswände zu schützen. Was ihm auch mehr oder weniger gelang. Auch wenn er jetzt nicht von den Geschossen getroffen wurde, setzten ihm der Druck der Explosionen und die Splitter übel zu. Immer wieder taumelte er nach rechts oder nach links. Er spürte die Schmerzen welche die kleinen Wunden verursachten. Der Staub legte sich und Dark M rappelte sich wieder auf. Er strich sich über seine Kanohi und sah in seine Hand, Protoplasma. Er ließ eine Eiswand aus dem Brunnen in seiner nähe endstehen und sah in diese hinein. Lauter kleine Kratzer überzogen seine Kanohi Maske. Dark M suchte seine Pistole die ihm während der Explosionen aus der Hand gerissen worden war. Er fand sie doch die Waffe war zerstört, der Griff und der Abzug waren mit einem Schwertschnitt abgetrennt worden. Wo war der Matoro Klon, fragte er sich und umschloß den Grif seines Schwertes. Er drehte sich rasch um und parierte den Schwerthieb des Klons der von oben auf ihn herab sauste. 'D'ark M spürte die Wucht die in jedem Schlag des Klons saß, obwohl dieser eine leichtere Klinge besaß. Zudem schöpfte der Klon irgend wo her eine schier unnverbrauchbare Energie. Die Klingen kreisten durch die Luft und Funken flogen wenn sich die Schwert trafen. Beide Toa waren sich ebenbürdig. Dennoch schien der Klon mehr Ausdauer zu zeigen. Dark M versuchte aus den Hieben des Klons eine Strategie zu erkennen. Das gelang ihm auch, aber dies war eine reine Abwehr Strategie. Der Klon spielte mit ihm. Dark M musste jetzt herraus finden was genau der Klon vor hatte und setzte einen völlig anderen Schwerthieb. Der Klon hatte auf diesen Schlag hingearbeitet und ließ seine Klinge in einer Rechtsdrehung zu Boden sinken. Dark M´s Klinge krachte in den Parierschlag hinein und wurde zu Boden gedrückt. Gleichzeit traf der Fuß des Klons Dark M´s Schulter und schleuderte ihn nach hinten. Um nicht ungebremst auf den harten Boden auf zuschlagen fing der Toa den Sturz mit seinem Schwert auf. So konnte er sich wieder aus eigendem Schwung auf die Beine bringen. 'D'ark M stützte sich kurz auf seinem Schwert ab. Nach dem er kräftig durch geartmet hatte suchte er den Klon mit den Augen. Dieser stand in reichweite eines Arms. Vor den Augen Dark M´s schob der Klon seine Schwert wieder in die Rückenhalterung und reichte Dark M seine Hand. Dark M begriff sofort was der Klon wollte. Etwas skeptisch schob auch er seine Waffe zurück und reichte nun auch seine Hand. "Du hast gut gekämpft, andere Matoro!" sprach der Klon, "ich habe schon lange keinen so guten Gegner mehr gehabt!" "Nichts zu danken!" antwortete Dark M und überlegte weiter was der Klon von ihm wirklich wollte. "Was möchtest du wirklich von mir?" fragte der Toa ernst. "Ich möchte nur die Warheit herraus finden!" erwiederte der Klon. "Ich kann dir nur sagen das ich den echten wiedergeborenen Matoro erschlagen habe," erklärte Dark M, "es war meine Bestimmug!" "Weshalb musste der wiedergebohrende Matoro durch deine Hand sterben!" wollte der Klon wissen. "Ich muss das Gleichgewicht waren," murmelte Dark M, "glaube mir, dass ist garnicht so einfach!" Das Wasser 'D'ie Amoris feierten schon seit drei Tagen ausgelassen. Durch die andauernden Feierlichkeiten und damit verbundenen Ausschweifungen wurden die adeligen Toa immer Betrunkender und Taktloser. Auch kam es jetzt zu übergriffen auf die Matoraner. Diese flohen schließlich aus der Stadt so wie alle Toa der Armee. So das nur noch der Feiernde Adel in der Sadt zurückblieb. Unter der Musik der Chöre und dem Rausch der Getränke ging das leise Rauschen und Knaren unter. Rosh, der sich aus all den Feierlichkeiten rausgehalten hatte verließ den Festplatz und durchquerte die so schnell ihn seine Toafüße tragen konnte die Statdteile. Desto weiter er sich von den Festen entfehrnte desto bedrolicher wurde das Geräusch unter ihm. Der Toa erreichte die Treppen zum Kloster und sprang sie hastig hinauf. Die Mönche ließen ihn hinein. Der Toa sah die Matoraner und Toa des Klosters an und wunderte sich das diese so ruhig und gelassen waren. Rosh bemühte sich dies auch zu sein. Erst als er merkte das unter dem Kloster nicht diesen monotone und düstere Grollen zu hören war, wurde auch er ruhiger. Einer der Mönche reichte dem Toa eine Tasse heissen Tee, "macht euch keine Sorge junger Freund!" Der Mönch fuhr fort, "hier seit ihr in Sicherheit." 'A'uch die Leibwachen der Amoris wurden langsam nervös, etwas stimmte nicht, etwas das sie erschauern ließ. Mit großer Mühe schaften sie es schließlich die Amoris und deren engste Vertraute, unter ihnen die auch die Orsem´s dazu zu zu übereden die Feiern zu verlassen und in die Gemächer des großen Palastes zurück zuziehen. Die übrigen Adliegen feierten weiter. Bis spät in die Nacht hinein. Die Rohre unter den Straßen wurden immer poröser, denn der Druck in ihnen stieg stetig an. Besonders unter dem großen Marktplatz, wo alle Rohre sich kreutzen. Ein gewaltiger Knall riss die Partygesellschaft aus der ausgelassenheit der Nacht. Die übergut gelaunte Stimmung wich kaltem Entsetzen. Auf dem großen Marktplatz trat eine große Wasserblase hervor und riß die Straße und das Pflaster auf. Die angetrunken Toa begannen in Panik umher zu irren. Einige rannten die Straßen endlang um die Berge die die Stadt umgaben zu erreichen, andere suchten in den Häusern schutz. 'D'ie Wasserblase explodierte und ihr enormer Druck ließ die bis zu Faustgroßen Wassertropfen zu Geschossen werden. Fensterscheiben sprangen auseinander, Gebäude brachen unter dem Wasserdruck zusammen und eine Wassermaße waltzte sich durch die Straßenschluchten. Toa schrien auf, stolperten oder wurden von den Fluten eiskaltem Wassers erfasst und mitgerissen. Rosh sah dem schrecklichen Schauspiel vom Turm der Klosterkirche zu. Es traf ihn überhaupt nicht was mit den adligen Toa geschah, sie hatten so etwas irgend wo durch ihr Verhalten allen anderen gegenüber herauf beschworen. Mitleriweile standen weite Teile der Stadt unter Wasser. Hier und da ragte noch das Dach eines Hauses aus den Fluten. Auf manchen Dächern kauerten verängstigte Toa. Auch die Leibwache der Amoris stand schwer atment auf dem großen Balkon des Palastes. Das Wasser stieg weiter an und verschlang auch die übrigen Stadtteile. Epilog: 'D'ie Hauptstadt des westlichen Kontinents exestierte nicht mehr, an ihrer Stelle befand sich nun ein See, ein See mit zwei Inseln. Auf der einen das Kloster auf der anderen der große Palast. Die Mönche durchquerten den See und sammelten die überlebenden Toa von den Dächern auf. Die Leibwache der Amoris waren andersweitig beschäftigt. Die Fürstin selbst hatte nach dem Anblick der Katastrophe einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und musste notversorgt werden. Der Fürst selbst stand sprachlos auf dem Balkon und zitterte vor Wut. Seine Macht, seine Anhänger, alles was seinen Einfluss sichern sollte war in der Nacht Opfer der Fluten geworden. Rosh ruderte das kleine Boot zum großen Palast und schritt über den unversehrten Schlosspark auf den Palast zu. Auch Dark M überquerte den See in dem er vor sich das Wasser gefrieren ließ. Der Matoro Klon tat es ihm gleich und folgte ihm. Beide Toa setzten ebenfalls Fuß auf dem Schlosspark. 'D'er Kurfürst sah die beiden Toa wütend an. Seine Augen glühten regelrecht. Dark M trat an den Kurfürst heran, "wie hat euch meine Lektion gefallen?" "Eure Lektion!" fauchte der Kurfürst endsetzt, "das was euer Werk?" Dark M lächelte finster, "ja, das war mein Werk, meine Art euch eine Lektion zu erteilen!" "Ihr habt meine Anhänger ertränkt," schrie der Kurfürst, "ihr habt meine Stadt zerstört!" "Ihr habt meine Macht ein für alle male zerstört!" brüllte der Kurfürst aus sich herraus. "Und was habt ihr daraus gelehrnt?" sprach Dark M mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, "was hat euch meine Lektion gezeigt?" Der Kurfürst wollter erneut laut aufbäumen und schreinen, doch dann viel er auf die Knie und begannen wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen. "Ihr habt mir gezeigt wie die Warheit wirklich ist!" "Ihr habt mir einen Spiegel vorgeführt der mein Bild das ich von mir hatte, zerstört hat!" schluckte der Kurfürst weiter weinend, "ihr habt mir gezeigt das die Warheit, anders ist wie erwartet. "Wie ist die Warheit?" wiederholte Dark M. Der Kurfürst sah dem Toa in die Augen, dann sprach er leise mit gebrochenem Stolz, ' "Die Wahrheit ist schmerzhaft!" ' Hauptrollen Bild:Dark_Matoro.JPG|Dark M Bild:First_command_staffToa_Matokai_Renui.JPG|Toa Matoro Renui Bild:Rosh.JPG|Rosh "Shu Han Zen" Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser